


Crimson company!Au prompts

by Alxbaster02, Prince_of_Azuna, TheBansheeQueen



Series: The Clockwork Dynasty [11]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxbaster02/pseuds/Alxbaster02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Azuna/pseuds/Prince_of_Azuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBansheeQueen/pseuds/TheBansheeQueen





	1. Monster!AU

Hae'lynn - Originally a human in France during the time period just before the French revolution. Considered an "exotic beauty" due to her Asian roots and as such was auctioned off to the highest bigger by her mother. Said bidder was a high-end noble who treated Hae'lynn more like a slave than a wife. However, Hae'lynn caught the eye of a vampire male originally from 15th century England who was appreciating some of the French culture. The vampire started appearing in her room late in the evening when her noble tormentor was out or asleep. After a while, the two begin to develop feelings for one another. When the French revolution starts, realising Hae'lynn was at risk the Vampire who had introduced himself as Ervine offered to take her away from her capture and return with him to England to stay with him and his family. Hae'lynn agreed but requested he turn her so that they could remain young and immortal together. He agreed. They later returned to England where Hae'lynn was turned and the pair married. Hae'lynn's old husband/capture ended up being executed at the end of the French revolution. Currently, she's a vegetarian vampire living with her husband in a hidden conclave designed for monsters specifically with a number of monster friends.

Ervine - A pureborn Vampire born in Tudor England, has written numerous works over his lifetime under different names to avoid attracting suspicion to himself. When he's not writing he travels and studies changing and evolving cultures across the world- during one of these travels he met his wife; Hae'lynn. A human who he turned and brought home with him. Currently, he is tormenting the villages of a newer town called Stormwind- when he's not doing that he's with his family. 

Tez'asiya - Born a member of a cult that turns their strongest into werewolves when they hit a certain age. Tez outdid all her siblings in their trials meaning she was the first to be turned. Some members of family were not so pleased by this fact- not that this matters. She's a badass werewolf- they're not. 

Tor'chac - A good witch/witch doctor who specializes in healing. Being a witch effects your appear due to the normal human body reacting strangely to magic; long ears, animal tusks, conjoined fingers. Because of this, it's almost impossible to live a normal life in human society. So why did he train to be a witch you ask? Because he and his bro-friend kept getting STI's and those things suck. The easiest and cheapest way to cure STI's? Magic.

Josephene - She's a zombie. Y'all know how zombies work right? 

Daeion - A succubi with no standards. No, seriously no-one is off limits. Her current challenge? Josephene.

Alloire - A genie who will make your wildest dreams come true...at a price

Thireldra - A shy ghost- she liked to haunt the local libraries and avoid people. Transparency helps with that. 

Zette - The goblin under the bed- literally, she'll hide under your bed, write about what she hears and then make money off it. Ugh Goblins. 

Eudialyte - Spooky Banshee / undead nymph. Pointy ears, dead, edgy. Same thing.

Faven - Fire nymph, when she's angry she'll literally burn you. And she's always angry. 

Alethiah - Bird nymph; she can turn into a Rook. Yeah, that's it. Cool party trick though, she can make the odd dollar at human birthdays. Has a massive crush of the Fire Nymph king- but don't tell him.

Gensho - A snake witch; an evil type of witch that specialises in poisons. She can also turn into a huge as Emerald tree boa. It's fucking scary.

Sorel - Also a fire nymph- but honestly he prefers the turn light nymph. Fire nymph just sounds so aggressive and he's not aggressive at all. 

Sylthian - The Jekyll and Hyde of this universe. Or well the Sylthian and Makhiah might be more accurate. Just don't piss him off okay. Just don't.


	2. Modern!AU

Name: Hae'lynn Ailelumi  
Age: 34  
Ethnicity: French-Asian  
Language: French, Korean (the Hanguk dialect) and English  
Occupation: Tailor/First-aider at a primary school.  
Relationship status: Married to Ervine Ailelumi for 10 years  
Brief history: Studied at Surmar university with her boyfriend at the time, Randel, in her early twenties. She had originally gone there to get away from their arranged relationship and her pushy mother but he ended up applying with her. In her ancient history class, she ended up getting along abnormally well with her lecturer; Ervine. The two were tempted to enter a relationship but Hae'lynn knew the narrative that Randel would spin would land Ervine in massive trouble; whether they were both consenting adults or not. To her surprise, Ervine quit his job the next day and proposed. Hae'lynn agreed and dropped out of the university, both of them leaving before Randel figured out what was happening. She later studied Tailoring and First aid under private tutors.

Name: Ervine Ailelumi  
Age: 40  
Ethnicity: English-French  
Language: It'd be quicker to list what he doesn't know.  
Occupation: Previously; Navy Captain, University lecturer. Currently; Author  
Relationship status: Married to Hae'lynn for 10 years  
Brief history: After getting bored of his position as a Navy captain, Ervine entered a position in teaching. While he did enjoy it, the weak grasp on rules and his lack of caring for ended with him landing feelings for one of his students. While she was 24 and there a consenting adult, his position as her superior and her cunning and abusive boyfriend meant that the only hope for their being a relationship between them was either her graduating in a number of years. However, seeing how miserable her boyfriend was making her he came to the conclusion he couldn't make her suffer that long. He quit his job and proposed to her. Hae'lynn agreed and dropped out of the university. Currently, he is an author, making his wealth writing about non-fiction and educational pieces.

Name: Tez'asiya Daudi  
Age: 24  
Ethnicity: African  
Language: Swahili, English  
Occupation: Gym trainer/Exotic animal sanctuary assistant  
Relationship status: Single. Secretly has a crush on the medic/vet at the animal sanctuary.  
Brief history: One of many, many siblings, Tez is an independent woman who has made a living from working with others. Be that animal or human- Tez has a talent for helping people few her age can grasp. Juggling two jobs to help her mother since she was 16, Tez has been seen as an adult figure in the house by her family for a long time and as such as grown up a little quicker than she should have. Currently, her week is split between her two jobs (that she loves dearly) which leaves her with limited free time. Tez's father is a very abusive man, so she rents rooms in the apartment blocks that her Grandparents own at a reduced rate in order to keep the younger members of the family separate. She still helps her mother back at the main family home on occasion, and doesn't generally express what happens there. The only person aware of her situation is Ervine, purely because he caught her trying to cover up the bruises at the gym. 

Name: Josephene Trevelian  
Age: 25  
Ethnicity: Greek  
Language: English, Greek  
Occupation: Mechanic  
Relationship status: Single. She's definitely straight, totally. Her best friend may be pretty (understatement Jo) but pfft there's nothing there....right? Either way she's not sure she's ready after her last relationship.  
Brief history: After being disowned at 18, Jo ran off with her boyfriend, Beckett, and things started looking up. She finally got away from her overbearing parents, not long after Beckett proposed and she started a mechanics apprenticeship with a side job as a tutor. From there she gained a friend, her tutee, Daeion, who quickly became her confidant. Not everything was sunshine and rainbows however, Beckett found himself being diagnosed HIV positive, prompting Josephene to get herself checked. It wasn't HIV that they had found and with further investigating she found herself eating for two instead, a great silver lining for the couple. Even with the immense support from both his fiance and Daeion, Beckett couldn't handle the idea that his life was already over (which uh no it wasn't ya dummie) and unfortunately took his own life. It started a snowball effect and Jo found herself with zero family and alone. Until Daeion reminded her they still had each other and now after meeting the friends they have now, it was much easier to smile and just enjoy life again. AKA no more angst yay!

Name: Daeion Thori-Belore  
Age: 21  
Ethnicity: American-Asian  
Language: English  
Occupation: Unemployed - occasional bar maid or barista  
Relationship status: Single but always ready to mingle. Despite old habits dying hard of finding it difficult to say no to pretty girls and the occasional pretty boy, she finds herself very very interested in a relationship with her best friend who claims to be straight. So is spaghetti til it's wet (wink wonk)  
Brief history: Once the golden (and only) child, Daeion found herself struggling with her academics and drug misuse at 14 after the tragedy of her mother's passing. Hence why her aunt got her a tutor, of whom she quickly became close friends with. Josephene and Beckett became her support systems, with a comfy couch to boot whenever her bouts of mischief caused her to be kicked out of her own home. After things went south in Jo's life, Daeion found herself returning the favor and being her lifeline. And now after gaining more friends, her life has calmed down. Currently Daeion makes attempts at staying employed for longer than a few weeks, staying on her aunt's good side, along with being an avid pothead that deals with the occasional cocaine relapse.

Name: Tor'chac Mponyaji  
Age: 25  
Ethnicity: African  
Language: English, Swahili  
Occupation: Vet  
Relationship status: Single. He's currently sweet on one of the assistants at an exotic animal sanctuary he vets for. But she doesn't seem interested...  
Brief history: A player who previously was probably nicer to the animals he cares for than the dates he hopped between. He didn't mean to be- it's just he enjoyed the company of others, his intention wasn't to hurt anyone. He's currently trying to cut back on the people he hops between and finally settle down for one person. He has a good idea of who he wants that to be... He shares an apartment with his friend, Ho'vo, who just so happens to be the sibling of the girl he has the hots for. He's not necessarily intelligent, but he is severely determined - he always loves to learn new things, which is why he managed to excel in the practical sides of being a vet - he never liked to fail at anything. He's not close with his parents, but he gets on with his other siblings.

Name: Ysreia Ailelumi  
Age: 30  
Ethnicity: English-French  
Language: English & French are the main ones  
Occupation: Independent Jewelry Company owner.  
Relationship status: Engaged to Faven Cinderspark  
Brief history: Ysreia was a born out of a cheating scandal, and as a result grew up a little bit problematic - the only reason she grew up as an Ailelumi was due to her mother dying at childbirth. She used to make jewelry whilst in boarding school to calm her anger around other, happier students, and would often find herself orchestrating scandals behind the scenes with said students. Once she finished school, Ysreia clashed badly with her step mother and decided to leave home - ending up in a gang and doing a lot of regrettable things. It was her brother Ervine who managed to get her out of the gang situation, and helped her set up her business to get on the right path in life and start again. She met Faven not long after, as her jewelry attracted the vain young woman into her shop - and the two hit it off pretty quickly.

Name: Faven Cinderspark  
Age: 27  
Ethnicity: Romanian  
Language: Romanian, English  
Occupation: Independent “Secret Service” Company, Internal Affairs Head Officer  
Relationship status: Engaged to Ysreia Ailelumi  
Brief history: Growing up with her twin sister, Eudialyte, Faven was the stereotypical ‘golden girl’ - athletic, pretty and smart; and so she was instantly offered scholarships for the Police. Unfortunately, at the knowledge that her sister had gone missing in a foreign country, and the consistent verbal abuse from her alcoholic mother, Faven dropped out of her scholarship and moved out. The potential was not lost, however, as an Independent Company reached out to her and offered her a placement, not wanting the potential to be wasted. She climbed the ranks quickly, and soon became a head officer in the company. With her new found, large paycheck, Faven would often treat herself to luxuries such as jewelry, and so she met her fiance Ysreia. It was only in recent times did her twin sister return home, and the wounds of the past were allowed to heal.

Name: Thiteldra Duskbell  
Age: 26  
Ethnicity: Romanian  
Language: There’s a lot to list lmao  
Occupation: Librarian, Tutor  
Relationship status: Single  
Brief history: Thiteldra was the quiet and shy child in school, far more interested in books and the classes than in socialising. She had an older brother who was very much a ‘bro’, tending to get high rather than attend class - so she often found herself helping him get home and covering for him. Her eldest sister, who is much older than her brother Naithem, was a very successful buisness woman and often entrusted Thiteldra in babysitting her neice. Thiteldra took up work in a library not long after finishing school, but has recently taken to tutoring her niece and other children whilst she herself is tutored by Ervine Ailelumi.

Name: Omryss Maeng  
Age: 20  
Ethnicity: North Korean  
Language: Korean, English  
Occupation: Fast Food Mascot  
Relationship status: Single  
Brief history: Born in North Korea, Omryss barely escaped across the border as a refugee at a young age, unfortunately being separated from her family as a result. She moved to a new country thanks to Country Officials, and grew up in a very awful foster system - but she remained bubbly and positive regardless. She didn’t get very far in school due to language barriers, so she ended up working in as a mascot for a fast food company after secondary school. Whilst there, Omryss met a regular named Faven, of whom at first hated the awful outfit the poor girl had to wear. Faven hired an acquaintance from school, Thiteldra Duskbell, as a tutor for the girl to try and get her a qualification to join her independent company, just to get her out of that awful outfit.


	3. NPC!AU

Hae'lynn Ailelumi

Greeting:

  * Oh! Shalassan-tori!
  * Hello!  Are you looking for my husband?
  * Oh, my stars! I love your outfit!
  * Do you need healing?



Goodbye:

  * Come see me again!
  * Missing you already!
  * Stay safe out there.
  * Come find me if you need medical attention!



Attack:

  * For the Shal'dorei!
  * Leave my friends be!
  * I don't want to hurt you, but I will.
  * To me allies! I shall heal to you.



Death:

  * Er...vine...



Annoyed:

  * ...why are you poking me?
  * Is this some sort of...primitive game?!
  * Like this? I am poking correctly? 
  * This isn't very fun. My finger hurts
  * ...please stop
  * Ervine! The mean person won't stop poking me!



 

Ervine Aileumi

Greeting: 

  * Speak quickly, I'm a busy man.
  * Yes? Can I help you?
  * This world is truly fascinating.
  * So much to do, so little time



Goodbye:

  * Yes, yes, goodbye
  * For the Shal'dorei, for the Horde.
  * If you're quite finished...?
  * Find strength in your allies.



Attack:

  * Fool! My magic is your undoing.
  * You face your death intruders- expect no mercy
  * So long as I live you'll do no more harm
  * So be it. For the Shal'dorei!



Death:

  * Well...done...



Annoyed:

  * ....
  * ....
  * ....Just ignore it Ervine and they will go away
  * ....They are just a child eager for attention...ignore it
  * ....
  * _Touch me again lowborne and I will burn you within the deepest fires of my hatred, my arcane magic scorning you from the inside out._
  * ....I mean, yes? How can I help you?



 

Alethiah "Rook" Bloodspear

Greeting: 

  * For my people.
  * What?
  * Need something, lovely?
  * Oh, I can always make time for you.



Goodbye:

  * Stay warm for me
  * Kill some Alliance cowards for me
  * Ta-ta *laugh*
  * Death to the Ren'dorei



Attack:

  * Traitor! I'll tear you apart!
  * Get behind me!
  * For the Sin'dorei!
  * For King Anastarian!



Death:

  * Glory to...the Sin'dorei...



Annoyed:

  * You want to see a poke? I'll show you a poke
  * Come here you son of a- Ow don't poke me there!
  * I swear if you weren't my ally I'd tear you a new one.
  * ...I'm getting used to it now...I actually kind of like it.
  * Oh, so _that's_  what makes you stop? *scoffs*



 

Gensho Stoneheart

Greeting: 

  * Speak.
  * Go.
  * Greetings.
  * You greet the Emerald Boa. She greets you.



Goodbye:

  * Stay in the long grass.
  * Watch where you step.
  * Go.
  * Watch your back.



Attack:

  * *quiet chuckle*
  * Fool.
  * You're in my grasp now.
  * Die.



Death:

  * Hahaha...hah...ha...



Annoyed

  * Don't
  * I will kill you
  * I've killed masters and siblings- you won't be missed
  * Very well- if you're so desperate to die.
  * *Sigh* My sponsor wants you alive. We'll see for how long. 



 


	4. NPC!AU 2

Zette Goldtongue

Greeting:

  * Hey hon!
  * You look good today! New hair?
  * Love the make-up doll, brings out your eyes.
  * Hmm? Oh sorry, was just brainstorming- whats up?



Goodbye: 

  * Oh that was good- gota note that down
  * Later chica
  * Break a few hearts for me babe
  * Interwining hearts- now in stores near you. 



Attack: 

  * You boys never learn- huh?
  * Alright, claws are out now!
  * Ow-ow watch the hair!
  * I'm a goblin girl- I can play dirty.



Death:

  * But...I had so much...left...to write.



Annoyed:

  * ...whacha you doing there babe?
  * Look I don't mind a lil man-handling but could you not
  * Babe- it's a simple request. Stop the touching.
  * On an unrelated note, my last ex is at the bottom of the sea
  * Just saying.




	5. NPC!AU

**_Tez’asiya_ **

 

Greeting:

 

  * ‘Ello
  * Da Loa watch ova ya
  * Ya be needin’ somting?
  * Wat?



 

Goodbye:

 

  * Gonk be wid ya
  * We be stronga wid da pack
  * May Gonk give ya speed
  * Walk always in da way of da Loa



 

Attack:

 

  * For da Zandalari!
  * For da Queen!
  * Ya death be near
  * Dis was ya last mistake



 

Death:

 

  * Just… spare da children...



 

Annoyed:

 

  * Wat do ya tink ya doin?
  * … I already deal wid enough children, don’t add yaself to da list
  * Did Tor’chac set ya up ta dis?
  * Ya be loosin dat finga very soon, mon
  * … Leave. Now.



  
  


**_Tor’chac_ **

 

Greeting:

 

  * Ey, lookin’ good mon
  * Ya have my attention 
  * Can I buy ya a drink?-- Wait scratch dat! I don’t want ta loose my arm
  * ‘Ello beautiful



 

Goodbye:

 

  * I’ll be waitin’
  * Come back if ya be needin’ anyting else
  * Don’t be havin too much fun widout me!
  * See ya later



  
  


Attack:

 

  * Why it gotta be like dis?
  * I mean ya did ask for dis
  * Do ya really tink ya can defeat a Witch Doctor of Zandalar? Pfft!
  * Shame, ya be cute…. Oh well



 

Death:

 

  * Ko...azkua...



 

Annoyed:

 

  * Ey stop dat would ya? 
  * Cm’on I said it nicely
  * I have a lotta nasty potions dat’ll make ya leave me alone
  * Do ya want to become a critta for da rest o’ time?
  * … Why are ya like dis? _*sigh*_



  
  
  
  
  


**_Faven Cinderspark_ **

 

Greeting:

 

  * Make it fast.
  * *Sigh* Is this really important?
  * Glory to the Blood Knights
  * Those shoes with _that_ necklace? Right...  



 

Goodbye:

 

  * Walk in the Light.
  * Stop wasting my time
  * The Inquisitors are watching.
  * Shorel’aran



  
  


Attack:

 

  * For the Sunwell!
  * Forward, Inquisitors!
  * I shall be your undoing!
  * Your tyranny ends here!



 

Death:

 

  * The Blood Knights… will prevail...



 

Annoyed:

 

  * Don’t you dare even think about it
  * Are you deaf?
  * ...
  * If you so much as breathe once more in my direction, death will be a mercy for your foreseeable future, _Kim’jael_
  * Consider yourself dismissed. _Permanently_.



  
  
  
  
  


**_Omryss_ **

 

Greeting:

 

  * Ooo what’s your name?
  * This world has so much to offer!
  * How can I help you?
  * Did you need something?



 

Goodbye:

 

  * Let’s explore together sometime, yeah?
  * Stay safe!
  * Love you long time!
  * Bye-bye!



  
  


Attack:

 

  * We don’t have to do this
  * You hurt my friends; you’ve left me no choice!
  * I’m sorry!
  * Why must we fight?



 

Death:

 

  * Faven… I can’t see… the sky anymore...



 

Annoyed:

 

  * Why are we poking each other?
  * Isn’t this what mini-me’s do for attention?
  * You don’t need to keep poking me, I know you’re there silly!
  * You’re lucky I’m made of stone, you probably would’ve bruised me by now!
  * I’m so confused



  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Thiteldra Duskbell_ **

 

Greeting:

 

  * Bal’adash
  * … Yes?
  * How may I assist you?
  * … My apologies, I must have spaced out. Yes?



 

Goodbye:

 

  * Temptation is a dark and lonely road.
  * If you need any old texts, you know where to find me.
  * Farewell
  * Find strength in those you love



 

Attack:

 

  * I have no interest in fighting you, but you have brought this upon yourself
  * May death have mercy upon you
  * This is your final hour.
  * For our fallen!



 

Death:

 

  * Don’t let me fall… into his grasp… again...



 

Annoyed:

 

  * ...
  * ...
  * ...
  * I am attempting to read, would you please stop that?
  * *sigh*



  
  
  
  


**_Ysreia Ailelumi_ **

 

Greeting:

 

  * This had best be good.
  * I suppose I have time to listen to you
  * Shalassan-tori
  * Please don’t stare at my tattoos, I’m taken.



 

Goodbye:

 

  * One mistake can change the course of history, believe me I know 
  * Finally
  * You know where the door is.
  * Now leave, I have crafting to return to.



  
  


Attack:

 

  * You’ve made a grave mistake
  * Do you even know who I am?
  * Burn!
  * Your actions will reap what they have sewn



 

Death:

 

  * I shall… be avenged...



 

Annoyed:

 

  * I am really not the person you want to agitate.
  * You’re going to do so anyway? How _cute_
  * *Sigh*
  * There are many ways in which I could kill you without anyone knowing. Don’t push your luck
  * ...
  * I believe you were leaving?



  
  
  
  


**_Alloire Solarsong_ **

  
  


Greeting:

 

  * Hello, Darling
  * Yes, my sweet?
  * Tell me your troubles, you poor little doll
  * Come, speak with me



 

Goodbye:

 

  * I’ll be waiting
  * Remember my name, sweetpea
  * Tread carefully, darling
  * Stay safe *laugh*



 

Attack:

 

  * Perhaps you shall be a worthy challenge? Oh? Nevermind.
  * You have served your purpose
  * I am so disappointed in you, darling
  * It’s a shame that you’re no longer my favourite



 

Death:

 

  * *Laugh* I am… impressed...



 

Annoyed:

 

  * Hm? Did you want something?
  * Ah, I see. You wish to annoy me. 
  * Darling, if you would like to take this _prodding_ to the bedroom, then please stop wasting time
  * *Laugh* Your resilience is pleasing
  * I shall attempt to make a use out of you, don’t worry.




	6. NPC!AU 4

**Josephene**

_Greetings_

  * Sup
  * Hmm? What do you want?
  * Oioi
  * Whaddup loser



_Goodbyes_

  * Later lose..oh right, champion
  * Yeah yeah, laters
  * Break a leg out there dude.....seriously though do it. It'll be funny.
  * Huh? Oh you only just finish talking? Heh byeee



_Attack_

  * You wanna go?
  * Ha this'll be piss easy
  * Fuck you!
  * Can't wait yo dance on your corpse hahaha



_Death_

  * Welp ma...Maybe third...times the...charm



_Annoyed_

  * Boop! Ha two people can play this game!
  * *grunts* Are we still doing this??
  * Hoe don't do it...
  * *roars* arghhhh you're gonna get it now!



**Daeion**

_Greeting_

  * Heyyyy
  * Awh hey you pretty lil' thing
  * Whats cookin good lookin?
  * *boops your nose* Boop! Hehehe



_Goodbyes_

  * Don't be a stranger okay
  * Get this cute girl something to remember you by yeah
  * Stay safe! 
  * Will you think of me on your travels? Oh wait, I know you will. *wiggled eyebrows* Ta ta 



_Attack_

  * Hey, c'mon there's plenty of other ways to work through this tension baby
  * *moans* harder!
  * Ha my girlfriend spanks me better than that!
  * Fine, your soul is mine for that taking!



_Death_

  * Jo I don't...feel so...good...



_Annoyed_

  * Oh so it's a poking war you want huh?
  * Harder pussy!
  * *moans*
  * Okay this isn't fun anymore




End file.
